


Pirate's Plight

by acesdesire



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesdesire/pseuds/acesdesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(*Now a collection of oneshots!*)  Maxi has spent far too long living with images he can't quite remember, but when his memories finally fall back into place, he finds himself faced with a dilemma. Can he endure the pain that comes with his recovery, or will the evil sword keep him from those he holds most dear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The air was unusually quiet for a trading port. The sun was setting over the small village, its orange-pink glow illuminating the tiny houses. At the end of one of the docks stood Maxi, his back to the rest of the town, his eyes on the sun's bright reflection in the water. His dark shadow covered most of the wooden deck, a perfect representation of his current mood. His stomach churned uncomfortably as memories swirled in his head. This was the place where just years ago the creature he loathed so much had torn apart his entire crew.

He could still remember the state of his ship, littered with bloodied corpses, the eery silence that overfell the vessel, only interrupted by the sound of waves slapping against its sides. There was one part of that day that remained hazy to Maxi. He could recall a struggle on the ship that day, with a stranger who had somehow lost control. No matter how hard he tried, however—and he had tried on numerous occasions to place the mysterious person—he couldn't remember who that stranger had been.

Maxi sucked in a deep breath of air, and released it with the wind, a hand on his nunchaku that rested at his side. He closed his eyes, and turned his face toward the sky. Silently, he vowed that he would avenge his crew. Somehow, someway, he would defeat Astaroth for good. This time, he would fulfil that vow.

Footsteps broke the silence, and Maxi turned, weapon at the ready. His eyes fell upon two forms: a brown-haired girl with wide, bright eyes, and a gentlemen who stood at least half a foot taller than her, and bore a scar on his left cheek. The sight of them nearly knocked the wind out of Maxi's lungs for a reason he couldn't place. They were familiar, yet Maxi fought to remember why.

“Maxi?” the girl asked, her brows upward-turned.

“So, it _is_ you,” the young brunet man spoke up immediately after.  The concern on his face was astonishing.

Maxi shook his head, his eyes closing tightly as memories pushed to the surface.  The stranger on the ship... Was this him? And the two of them had  later  travelled with th is  young woman? Maxi's fist flew to his paining chest as the unknown man took a step forward.

“K-kilik?” Maxi choked out. “Xianghua?”

“You remember now?” Xianghua asked, the wooden dock creaking underfoot as she proceeded forward. Maxi closed his eyes again, his blurry mind suddenly making everything so clear. Of course, the three of them had travelled together—for so long, too. Images of the lighthearted Xianghua filtered back into his mind, illuminating the crevices that had once been filled with hollow spaces. And Kilik... Soft-spoken, loving Kilik. How could Maxi have forgotten him, of all people?

Maxi glanced down at his fist, which was still pressed hard against his partially exposed chest. The shard of Soul Edge that lay beneath his skin... The ritual that the old man had performed in order to save Maxi's life... He wasn't sure how, but somehow, Maxi just _knew_ that those lost memories had been the price for having his health restored. He could feel the damn shard in him now, stinging him as the memories seeped back into place.

“More or less,” Maxi nodded, blinking through the pain as he recalled all the places they had been together, all the talks they had had, all the feelings they had shared. His eyes flickered toward Kilik's. Kilik stood there, looking almost shy now, and Maxi shivered as more recollections organized themselves in his brain. He and Kilik... They had been bound by something deeper than mere friendship.

“The last time we met, you didn't seem yourself,” Xianghua spoke up again.

“You mistook us for your enemies,” Kilik added, eyes meeting Maxi's for a second or two each time before fluttering away.

“Damn ritual,” Maxi laughed harshly, his gruff tone cut off by another stabbing pain. He clutched his chest a little tighter. “Saved my life, but stole my memories.”

“Maxi?” Kilik asked, eyeing the man worriedly; Maxi seemed to be in a lot of discomfort, even though he was clearly trying his best to hide it.

“Come on,” Xianghua sang, trotting forward, and slipping an arm under Maxi's, linking them at the elbow. “Let's head back into town. You look like you could use a good rest.”

Maxi sighed, and shook his head to rid himself of the pain—not that it helped. He forced his hand back down to his side, and somehow pushed a grin onto his face.

“Can't argue with that,” he agreed. With a satisfied smile, Xiangua pulled him along, and the three of them headed into the village, but not before Kilik had given Maxi a look that was begging to be recognized.

* * *

_“Hey! Hey! Calm down!” Kilik struggled to focus on that voice, but it was so fierce, he found it hard_ not _to obey it. He continued to clench Kali-Yuga tightly within his hand, but he forced himself to look into the deep brown eyes before him. He felt strong hands on his shoulders—the hands of this stranger—attempting to keep him still, and for now, Kilik remained motionless._

_For a second, his rationality returned, and he remembered why he was here. He'd been seeking a way to cross the ocean, yes? And, right, he'd been waiting for the captain of this ship to return so he could seek that permission. So, was this the captain?_

_The Evil Seed stirred deep within Kilik's roots, and Kilik raised his rod, attacking again. Maxi grunted as the weapon grazed his side, but he only pushed harder on Kilik's shoulders._

“ _Hey!” he shouted again. “I said, calm down!”_

_Kilik whimpered as the weight on his shoulders became too much for him. He listened as Kali-Yuga tumbled from his hand, and rolled across the wooden floorboards, out of his reach. Maxi didn't bother to glance at the fallen weapon; he only focused his gaze even harder on the man in front of him. Kilik submitted under his gaze, his eyes falling closed, and his will to fight vanishing._

_Maxi recognized the change in his demeanor, and frowned as the young man released a sob. Kilik ignored the eyes of the stranger, knowing they were staring at him, questioning him for his actions. Little did he know Maxi's gaze was anything but judgemental._

“ _Easy,” Maxi murmured, pulling the young man in against him as tears began to fall. “You're okay. Easy.”_

_Kilik could still feel those strong hands on him, but their hold was different now. They continued to keep him still—he certainly couldn't fight at the moment, even if he'd wanted to—but they were gentle, calm. It was enough to keep Kilik calm as well, despite the fact that all he could think about was the temple full of bloodied bodies that he himself had murdered—among them, the corpse of his beloved Xianglian._

_Maxi glanced at the ship around him. All of his crew mates lay strewn about, hacked apart and broken. Even Kyam. Maxi felt sick at the mere sight, so he drew his gaze to the man in his arms. At least there was one survivor. And near the beginning of the battle, this man hadn't seemed hostile at all. What had happened that made him lose control?_

_And then Maxi noticed it. A shining blue fragment lay an arm's distance away, abandoned on the deck. Maxi reached for it, and held it up behind the stranger's back; the man didn't seem to notice. The strange glass fragment hung from a long chain, and after a moment's pondering, Maxi recalled seeing it around the young man's neck._

“ _Here. This helps, doesn't it?” Maxi asked, gently, though he didn't really expect a response. Kilik raised his head, meeting Maxi's eyes as the chain was slipped around his neck. Kilik felt an instant wave of relief as the piece of jewelry was clasped shut. The lust for violence, the urges to kill... They were all gone._

* * *

“Maxi?”

Maxi turned at the sound of the knock at the door, his hands reluctantly falling from the window sill. His eyes fell upon Kilik as he spun, and he smiled softly.

“Come in,” he coaxed, eyeing his friend as he stood so awkwardly in the doorway. Kilik nodded a thank you, and proceeded into the room, closing the door behind him. Maxi couldn't help but feel a little relieved that Kilik was alone.

“How are you feeling?” Kilik asked, sounding cautious, or maybe just concerned. Maxi shrugged, his hand returning to his chest as Kilik took a step closer.

“Alright, I guess.”

“And your memories?”

“Intact,” came Maxi's reply.

“So, you remember—”

“You?” Maxi smiled, closing the distance between himself and Kilik. Kilik let his eyes fall closed as Maxi reached for his cheek. His lips parted as if obediently as Maxi's thumb ran across them. Maxi smiled a little wider at Kilik's reaction, each blissful memory now perfectly clear, as if untouched by the magics that had taken them away.

“I definitely remember _you_ ,” Maxi breathed. He leaned in, and Kilik could feel his warm breath on his chin. Kilik shivered as Maxi pressed their lips together. It was euphoric, and emotional, and passionate—a perfect reunion after too many painful partings. So, why was Maxi in so much pain now?

The pirate pulled away as his chest throbbed with that familiar ache. He rubbed at it gingerly, and Kilik eyed him with both curiosity and dismay. Maxi turned away, strolling back toward the window.

“What is it? What's wrong?” Kilik asked. Maxi could easily detect the weakness in his tone. Kilik was afraid, though he didn't want to think about the possibilities why. Afraid of losing Maxi again? Afraid that Maxi was hiding something? Afraid that Maxi was hurting more than he was letting on? Damn, why did they all have to be true?

Maxi pushed through the pain, and forced himself to turn back around. His eyes travelled down from Kilik's face, and while he would have preferred to stare wantonly at that bare chest, his gaze was attracted to the fragment that dangled from Kilik's neck. The Dvapara-Yuga, meant to purify the evil seeds of Soul Edge, which meant...

Maxi placed a hand once more to his paining heart, his eyes slanting with sorrow. Kilik took immediate notice of this, having become highly attuned to Maxi's emotions a long time ago.

“Kilik, I ran into some trouble a while back. I was so beat up, I couldn't fight. Couldn't travel,” Maxi started.

“Yes?” Kilik's head was tilted to the side. Gods, Maxi loved the way he could look so innocent like that, but it only made it that much harder to break his tender heart.

“I was desperate, and there was this old village man who knew of a ritual to heal me.”

“The ritual that rid you of your memories?” Kilik questioned.

“Yeah,” Maxi nodded. He heard Kilik swallow hard, and he looked so torn when he opened his mouth again for the next question.

“What did it do to you?”

Maxi leaned forward again to meet Kilik's lips, but Kilik heard his breath hitch. Maxi was in pain. There was no doubt about it. Kilik was the first to pull away this time, not wanting to be the cause of any more discomfort to his poor companion. Maxi stared at him with sad, but smiling eyes—Kilik knew that contentment was only for his benefit.

“Soul Edge,” Maxi explained, motioning to his chest. “I only healed because of Soul Edge.”

Kilik stared at him a moment, his bottom lip curling under his upper as he tried to suppress his emotions. Normally, Kilik was the best of the bunch to remain stoic, and he was still doing well, but Maxi could see he was falling apart.

“Get rid of it,” he whispered, his eyes flickering to the side, away from Maxi's gaze.

“I'll die,” Maxi whispered back.

“Then, the Dvapara-Yuga—” Kilik started, reaching for the pendant, looking ready to throw it away. Maxi's hand was on his before he could act, and Maxi helped Kilik lower the fragment back down. Their hands lingered there on Kilik's chest.

“You need it.  You know what will happen if you take it off,” Maxi murmured. Kilik breathed in, slowly and unsteadily.  He couldn't look into Maxi's eyes; it would just make it that much harder to tear his gaze away.

“What do we do?” Kilik asked, voice defeated. Maxi held his breath, fighting off the agony as his forehead  rested  against his companion's. Kilik's breath was coming out ragged. Their eyes could have easily met, but they didn't let them. Wanting to provide some form of comfort, Maxi placed a hand on the back of Kilik's neck. He nestled it under some strands of warm, brown hair, and caressed the sensitive skin softly.

“Do I  _ have _ to answer that question?” Maxi asked, weakly. He managed a chuckle, but it was filled with an unmistakable sadness; he  _ really _ didn't want to be the one to break things off, but they  _ couldn't  _ travel together. Even if Maxi had wanted to try and endure the pain of being so close to the Dvapara-Yuga, he doubted his body would hold up. 

Kilik wanted to lean in again, to soak up these last moments with Maxi while he had the chance, but he allowed Maxi to make the first move, not wanting to harm him further unless Maxi was willing to risk it.  Their lips met in one final caress before Maxi pulled away, stroking the back of Kilik's  neck as he did, and Kilik swore to himself that he would find a way to live without the Dvapara-Yuga; he would find away to live alongside Maxi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxi wakes up in his friend's care after a battle with Astaroth, and things take some unexpected turns, especially once he finds out what went on while he was unconscious.

“Hold still.” Kilik's voice sounded like it was miles away, and even though Maxi was sure he had forced his eyes fully open, he could only see a colored haze. Everything was a blur, and he figured his pounding head was the cause of it.

“What... happened?” Maxi choked out, his voice coming out hoarse and gravelly. He swallowed in an attempt to moisten his throat, but it remained uncomfortably dry. He felt a hand on his chest, and his senses jumped back into action, his mind suddenly very aware of the contact. The weak smile that wandered onto Maxi's face was completely out of place, considering the circumstances, and Kilik momentarily wondered how hard Maxi had hit his head. As soon as his hand wandered down to Maxi's bruised ribs, however, the pirate's smile disappeared, and his memories resurfaced.

“Never mind,” Maxi shook his head, trying to mask the pain in his voice. “I remember. That damn freak.”

“Don't blame yourself. Neither of us were any match for Astaroth,” Kilik said, softly, in hopes that his calm voice might settle Maxi's nerves. Even as Maxi's vision came back into focus, and his gaze found its way to Kilik's serene and charming face, his friend's words still carried a harsh truth.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Maxi scoffed.

“We simply need to train some more. Give it time,” Kilik instructed, his free hand reaching into a pail at the bedside. This was the first time Maxi had given any attention to his surroundings. They were in an inn of some sort, the most plain inn he'd ever seen. No decorations on the walls, no intricate carvings in the wooden beams—nothing. The world felt cold, empty.

“We don't have _time_! The more time we give him, the more people he's gonna take down!” Maxi tried to shout, but his voice wouldn't allow that kind of volume at the moment. Kilik withdrew his hand from the pail, and pressed a cold, damp cloth to Maxi's ribs. Maxi groaned, his eyes shutting tightly as he tried to pull away, but with Kilik sitting right there on the edge of the bed, there really was no escape. At least the chilly temperature shut Maxi up for now.

“Relax, friend. Just rest,” Kilik whispered. Little did he know just how well Maxi would obey when he spoke like that, so gently that Maxi couldn't have protested even though heaven knew he wanted to.

Maxi forced an eye open, the other remaining closed due to the pain of the cold cloth and what was probably a broken rib beneath it. Kilik had always been good at finding injuries like that. First, when his sister had broken her arm when they were kids, and now... with Maxi.

Things should have felt much different with Maxi, but instead, they were much the same. He shouldn't have had the same bedside manner with him, his gentle voice and healing hands, but he did. He didn't think he should have the same desire to protect him, or to comfort him, but he did. And he absolutely hated seeing Maxi in pain; in fact, it made him a little weak himself.

“You're not the only one who's hurt, I see,” Maxi observed, eyeing Kilik's purple jaw and bloodied arm. Kilik shook his head, lips curling upwards, almost as if he were about to laugh.

“I'm fine. Your wounds are far worse,” Kilik assured him, not even bothering to tell him how badly his arm was paining, or that he was pretty sure the swelling in his leg was caused by a sprained knee.

“Kilik. You're okay, right?” Maxi asked, both eyes finally opening normally again, and his expression turning to that of concern. Kilik swallowed hard as he stared into those eyes; Maxi's brows were upward-turned, displaying so much worry it was devastating.

“Maxi, I told you, I—” Kilik's words halted in his throat when one of Maxi's strong hands fell upon his injured limb. He rubbed gently, just above the deep slice that Astaroth had left in Kilik's forearm.

“He's gonna pay for this, you know?” Maxi said, voice low and growling. Kilik tried his hardest to get his brain to work again, to formulate some words. Why was his heart pounding? Why was his face warm? Why did he care for this idiot so damn much?

“In time,” Kilik reminded him, relieved when his tone had been somewhat scolding. Maxi grimaced when Kilik pushed a little harder on his rib, and Kilik quietly apologized; his emotions were entirely to blame for his clumsiness.

“Will you stop that? It’s cold!” Maxi groaned again, attempting to sit up to escape the wet cloth, as well as the pressure of Kilik’s hand on his injury, but realized that in doing so, he and Kilik's faces had become frighteningly close. Neither moved. They just stared, and stared, and finally they seemed to gravitate on their own. Foreheads touched, hands caressed wounds, and warm breaths intermixed, drowning them in a blissfully sweet moment.

“Kilik, do you want to...” Maxi whispered, his other hand reaching for his comrade's auburn hair, and pushing it away from his face. His brown eyes silently questioned lighter ones, but both were quickly filled with certainty.

“I do,” Kilik whispered back. He bravely leaned in, his soft lips brushing against Maxi's for a mere second or two before a noise was heard at the door; the contact had been so short, it had barely had time to register in their brains. They bolted away from each other, Kilik pulling farther back than he had been since they had entered the room, and Maxi held his breath to suppress a sigh of utmost disappointment.

“Knock, knock,” came a painfully cheerful, high-pitched voice as the intruder came inside the tiny room. Maxi's already pounding head throbbed at the sound, and even more so at the sight of the slim brunette that had just entered. Her bright blue and purple uniform brought far too much color into the dim room, and her smile... Her smile was downright irritating. What was there to be jolly about at a time like this?

“Ahem... Er, Maxi, this is Xianghua. She aided me in getting you back here,” Kilik struggled to explain, his voice cutting in and out through his nervousness.

“You gave us quite the scare, passing out like that,” she playfully scolded, waving a finger at him. Maxi’s brows twitched irritably.

“Sorry to... inconvenience you?” he grumbled. The girl seemed to ignore his comment altogether, so he would never be sure whether she sensed his hostility towards her or not.

“Kilik said I could travel with you guys. Nice to meet you, Maxi,” she grinned, saluting him. Maxi's heart felt like it had fallen straight into his gut, and he let himself fall back onto his pillow in defeat. So much for finding another moment alone with Kilik. How could this—whatever it was—end with him before it even began?

“Are you alright?” Kilik asked, eyes wide and alert as he looked Maxi over. He wondered if Maxi had been in pain to fall back down like that, or whether he had hurt himself as he fell. He had no need to worry.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Maxi nodded. The pain was all internal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxi's peaceful life in the village with Xiba, Leixia, and Xiba is interrupted when Kilik walks back into his life with unexpected burdens of his own.

“Get up!” Maxi instructed. The red-head was lying on the ground, his limbs sprawled out in all directions.

“Gimme a break. I'm too hungry to fight!” Xiba whined. Maxi tried to hide a smile, and he heard a sigh come from behind him.

“Lazy bones,” Leixia groaned.

They hadn't been training for long—only about twenty minutes—and the kid was hungry already. It wasn't like the others weren't used to it. Stopping for a lunch break had become part of Xiba's training routine long ago. Maxi had obtained a soft-spot for the kid a while back, though; after he'd found out he was an orphan, he didn't mind cutting the boy a little slack every now and then.

Maxi let out a heavy exhale, and broke his fighting stance, heading towards the wall where Natsu and Xiba were standing.

“Fine. Get somethin' to eat, then hurry back here,” the pirate commanded.

“Thanks!” Xiba shouted, scrambling to his feet, and taking off further into the town. Leixia pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against, and walked to the spot where the men had been training only moments before.

“Is it my turn, Lord Maxi?” she asked, swinging her sword in perfect circles.

“I guess so. If you're all ready,” Maxi replied, taking a swig of water from his pouch, before tucking it away again.

“I'm always ready,” the girl said, getting herself into her bouncy battle stance.

Maxi watched her for a moment, her moves exactly like her mother's. It was almost mesmerizing. Seeing her reminded Maxi of the good old days when the trio was together. But that was long ago, and he'd convinced himself that going their separate ways had been the right thing to do. Besides, Maxi was happy now, so there was really no room for regret. Or, so he tried to convince himself, anyway.

The man grabbed his nunchaku off the ground, and entered their training circle once again. He spun his weapon around in his hand, and smirked at the girl.

“Natsu, if you would?” he called out.

“Oh, sure. Ready, set, go!” the ninja shouted from behind them.

Leixia took her time, circling Maxi a few times before she tried to attack. She swung her sword once, which her instructor blocked with ease. She tried to hit twice more, once high up, and once at mid-height. Maxi was able to guard against only the former of her attacks. Once he'd recovered from the second, he took a swing at her, spinning his nun-chucks rapidly, and hitting her hard in the arm. She tried to stifle a noise of pain, and kicked her teacher in the leg. Unfortunately, Maxi only laughed.

Leixia paused, watching him with a frown on her face.

“What's so funny?” she asked. Maxi only continued to smile at her, shaking his head as if to say he didn't know why he was laughing.

Suddenly, Xiba shouted loudly behind Leixia and put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to scream. She whipped around and frowned at her friend, his face covered in what looked to be bread crumbs. Xiba's cheeks looked like they were still stuffed with food—probably steam buns.

“You jerk!” the girl shouted. Xiba only grinned. Leixia then whipped around the other way.

“Lord Maxi, you could've warned me!”

“Sorry. I thought it would be funnier if I didn't,” Maxi smirked. Leixia folded her arms, and walked towards the wall again.

“Whatever,” she muttered.

“Why don't you and I try a round?” Natsu suggested, walking towards Xiba.

“Sure, I don't see why not,” the red-head answered, spinning his staff in circles with his hand.

“Let's see what you've got!” Maxi shouted, as he joined Leixia at the wall.

“Ready... set-go!” Leixia announced quickly, as a way of getting back at her irritating friend, hoping to throw him off. Unfortunately for her, it didn't.

Maxi and Leixia watched the fight from the sidelines, and were actually quite entertained. Xiba was getting a little annoyed at the way Natsu kept transporting herself quickly from side to side without warning. He kept spinning in circles, hoping to catch a glimpse of where she was going to land, but failed most of the time. He heard chuckles from the sidelines, and that only made him more eager to beat the girl.

All of a sudden, he started jumping up in the air, his legs shooting out to the sides in what he called the Phoenix Splits. Xiba continued this same move, over and over, until he finally heard a scream and saw Natsu fall to the ground. He took this as his opportunity for some major payback, and dropped to his knees only to start tickling the girl.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?!” Natsu screamed at him, trying her best not to crack a smile.

“You were driving me crazy!” the boy chuckled. He was accompanied by the laughter of Maxi and Leixia who made their way towards the two. Natsu couldn't help but giggle now as Xiba continued to tickle her.

Maxi smiled, tilting his head back to look at the sky. Yes, training with these three could sometimes be a trying task, but it was fun, regardless. The man brought his head back down and was sure his heart had almost stopped as his eyes set themselves on a form several feet away from him. Leixia saw the smile leave Maxi's face.

“Lord Maxi?” she asked, following his gaze until she saw the man walking towards them. Leixia drew her sword, sensing her mentor's tension, but Maxi put a gentle hand on hers and helped lower her weapon.

“Guys... This'll have to wait,” Maxi said, the tone in his voice making both Xiba and Natsu become immediately still and silent. They quietly got up off the ground, and stood alongside Leixia, watching the former pirate walk towards the strange man.

“Kilik,” Maxi said, once he was out of earshot of the others, and close enough that the man could hear him. Kilik looked nothing like he once did—he wore a mask over his face for one thing—but Maxi still had no trouble identifying him. His stance, the way he walked—all of it was too familiar to mistake him for someone else.

Maxi was slightly worried when Kilik said nothing.

“Are you alright?” he asked, placing a wary hand on his friend's shoulder.

“I hate to ask this of you, but... I think I need help,” Kilik answered, meekly. Maxi swallowed hard, a _say-no-more_ tone in his voice when he spoke again.

“Come on,” he said, patting Kilik's shoulder, and coaxing him to follow him. “Let's discuss this over a drink.”

The three younger fighters stood flabbergasted as Maxi walked away with the other man, not giving them another word nor glance as he headed for home. Xiba kicked a stone back and forth, awkwardly.

“Who d'you suppose that is?” he asked.

“I don't think I've ever seen him before, but Lord Maxi seems to know him,” Leixia replied, her eyes following her mentor's form.

“Maybe they were friends once,” Xiba said, watching the two men as they proceeded farther and farther into the distance.

“Well, nice of Maxi to ignore us like that,” Natsu groaned. “Real nice, indeed.”

* * *

 

Silence. Too much silence. Maxi sat across from Kilik, both of them saying nothing. The quiet was only broken when one of them would periodically bring their mug to their lips, take a sip of their ale, and place the drink back down on the wooden table again. Maxi glanced around his all-too-familiar kitchen, just hoping that Kilik would eventually say something.

The mask on Kilik's face wasn't helping matters. It made Maxi feel so distanced from the man he had once been so close to. He just wanted to see him. He was sure that if he at least saw his eyes then he would be able to read him, but as it was now, Maxi had no idea what was going on in his friend's head.

Finally, Kilik spoke, almost startling Maxi when he did so.

“I'm afraid... my arrival here is late.” Maxi suppressed a sigh. So, the man had finally spoken, but the words were much too vague.

“What do you mean, friend?” Maxi inquired.

“I have to apologize for being gone so long. I'm sorry that my duties caused me to spend so much time in isolation.”

“I don't need an apology. It was Xianghua who was really torn apart when you—” The pirate stopped talking when he saw his friend flinch.

“Xianghua's daughter... That was her, outside, wasn't it?” Kilik asked.

“Yeah,” Maxi answered, quietly, not knowing how the man would react.

“Hmm. She looks like her.”

“She does,” Maxi agreed.

Silence struck again, and Maxi regretted not saying more, even if it were only to keep Kilik talking. The brunet took a sip of his drink, watching Maxi from behind his mask; the once confident Maxi actually looked kind of uncomfortable. Kilik decided that perhaps he needed to say more, but Maxi beat him to it.

“Where have you been, Kilik?” the pirate asked, sounding almost annoyed, but Kilik figured he was only concerned.

“I was being trained at first. Then I took up my mentor's duty of keeping the swords in balance.”

“Why?”

“I needed a good distraction.”

“From what?”

“Everything,” Kilik answered.

Maxi suddenly felt guilty as a string of emotions he figured he must have been holding in for some time just came bursting out. Perhaps he had been deceiving himself all this time. Perhaps he _did_ still yearn for the days when he, Kilik, and Xianghua had been practically inseparable. Perhaps he _was_ upset that Kilik was partly to blame for them separating. But then again, so was he. Maxi stared at Kilik for a minute, then brought his gaze down to rest on the table.

“I don't understand.” Maxi said, his voice softer now. He heard Kilik sigh—in fact, it was almost a half-hearted laugh—and he brought a hand to the mask that rested on his face. Maxi watched intently as the man lifted the metal concealer, his eyes fixed on Kilik's face as it came into view; it should have brought a smile to Maxi's lips, but instead his brows slanted upwards in both sympathy and sorrow.

Kilik's face now bore not one scar, but two. The one on his cheek remained the same: a perfect V-shape like Maxi remembered. Another one—a long, thin line—ran alongside that first scar, down the left side of his face, from his brow to the corner of his mouth. It was almost grey in colour, but the skin around it was red and swollen.

That alone was enough to tear Maxi apart, but next, Kilik reached for his vest, pulling it back so that another scar could be seen. This one looked similar to the first grey one, only this one ran along the side of his abdomen. It looked so painful; Maxi was afraid to ask what had caused it.

“Keeping the balance between good and evil,” Kilik answered, before Maxi had even asked the question. “Sometimes it comes with a price.”

Kilik let the material of his vest fall and cover the angry-looking wound once again. The scar on his face still remained in plain view, however, tormenting his poor pirate friend. The men were silent only for a moment before Maxi found his voice.

“I still don't understand. Why are you here now?”

Kilik eyed his friend, his face twisted into a bittersweet half-smile.

“I'm dying, Maxi.”

“Dying?” Maxi repeated, his mouth suddenly so dry that he wasn't sure how he'd even gotten it to form a word.

“These wounds... I've tried to have them cured, but I've had no luck.”

It was killing Maxi to see his friend like this. He didn't know what Kilik had been through over the past several years, but whatever it was, it had definitely changed him. Kilik was different; he was darker. Maxi wanted so badly to walk over to his side of the table, and slap that stupid fake smile off his face, but he didn't have the heart. He wondered how deep he would have to dig to find the old Kilik, or if he was even beneath that worn exterior at all.

“What... would you have me do?” Maxi asked, quietly. He wanted to be angry with Kilik, but his heart wouldn't let him. All he wanted to do now was help him.

“I'll not ask you for much. I just didn't wish to die alone.”

“You can stay here as long as you want, if that's what you're looking for,” Maxi told him, his throat remaining so dry that he didn't even think the ale that sat before him would help moisten it.

“All I ask is for your company,” Kilik said, simply.

“If that's what you wanted, you could have come back long ago,” Maxi replied with a shrug, feeling so confused, so overwhelmed by what was happening he could hardly form a thought.

“Well, we all had things to do. We all had paths we needed to take,” Kilik reminded him.

They were quiet for a moment, then Maxi got up from his seat and made his way over to the window. He lay his palms down on the sill and gazed out into the town, watching as people strolled by in the midst of their busy lives.

“Maybe we did,” Maxi uttered. “Then again, maybe we did things wrong.”

Maxi turned around abruptly when he heard Kilik's mug slam down on the table. He watched the monk carefully. Kilik's head was hanging low, almost touching the table, and his eyes were shut. His fist was wrapped tightly around his mug.

“Please, Maxi. Don't make this harder than it already is.”

“What are you talking about?” Maxi asked, softly.

“I let go of the life I had with Xianghua. I passed up a life with you. Now, here I am at the last of my days, and I don't want to beg you for something I can't have.”

“Kilik, are you talking about—?” Maxi started, but hesitated, afraid he might be misreading his friend's intentions.

“I can't say I don't want to, but... I would be _using_ you,” Kilik answered, still frozen in the same position. Maxi walked towards him, and it wasn't until he touched Kilik's shoulder that Kilik opened his eyes. Their gazes met, and Maxi suddenly realized how much of a toll Kilik's time in isolation had taken on him. Kilik was lonely, desperate to take comfort in—or even merely communicate with—another human being. Kilik obviously hadn't interacted with someone in far too long; Maxi could tell by the way Kilik was so poorly handling his emotions.

“I don't care,” Maxi replied, his tone serious.

Kilik's eyes seemed to search his friend, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. Yet, all Kilik could find was comfort, and at the moment, he wasn't sure whether or not it was fair of him to accept it. Maxi cared about him, always had, and probably always would. In fact, he cared about him much more than he should have, perhaps even more than was healthy, and Kilik knew that for a fact.

He remembered the day Maxi had confessed his feelings for him, andhe remembered how Maxi had tried to hide his dismay when he had admitted he couldn't reciprocate those feelings. He would never forget how Maxi had stormed off onto the helm to take control of the ship, and Kilik had been left on the deck feeling both dumbstruck and guilty.

Now, Kilik wanted so badly to drown in those brown eyes, to be comforted by them, but he knew he just wanted someone— _a_ _nyone_ —to be with him. If Xianghua had been here, he would have wanted to take comfort in her presence just as much. He simply wanted to get everything he could out of the rest of his time, to see the light in someone's eyes, the smile on someone's face. He yearned to be wanted, he needed to feel loved, to feel like he mattered and had made a difference in this world, or at least to the people in it. He knew it was a selfish request, and to ask it of Maxi was extremely unfair when his emotions were already hampering his judgement, but Kilik didn't know who else he could turn to.

“ _I_ care,” Kilik finally admitted. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“Kilik—” Maxi started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. They shared an uncertain glance, but after another knock on the door, Maxi heaved a sigh and went to let the visitor in.

“Hey, Maxi. The girls are wondering if everything's okay, and if you're coming back to train soon,” Xiba said, leaning against the doorway. Maxi cast a quick look back at Kilik who was now hiding his face in his hands—probably to conceal the awful scar—then he turned back to the boy before him.

“Yeah. I'll be there in a few,” the pirate nodded, suddenly feeling grateful for a way out of this conversation with Kilik for the time being. The red-head grinned, and returned the nod before trotting off. Maxi slowly closed the door, and leaned back against it, feeling Kilik watching him carefully.

“I'm needed elsewhere. Make yourself comfortable here, though,” Maxi said, his eyes not meeting Kilik's now as he grabbed his nunchaku off the table. Then he left, closing the door heavily behind him, leaving a torn and distraught Kilik alone.

“Thanks,” he whispered, to no one but the surrounding air.

* * *

 

Maxi arrived back at the house a while later, the place fright eningl y quiet, and he was afraid that his friend had taken off again. He walked through the kitchen and into the small bedroom to find Kilik asleep on the bed, his mask on the floor beside him. The pirate leaned against the doorway, and simply watched him, feeling somewhat better knowing his friend felt comfortable enough to rest here. Maxi gave a small smile, then walked back into the kitchen, figuring it was wrong of him to stare for too long.

He went to the cupboard and withdrew the bottle of ale that he'd abandoned there hours before, and this time didn't bother to pour it into a mug. He took a drink, and sat down at the table, his head falling uselessly into one of his hands. He wondered what would happen with Kilik here, with Kilik  _dying_ . He wanted so badly to help, but he was afraid to, fearing the feelings that might rise up again if he were to do so. Of course, they had never really left.

Perhaps he could find a cure for Kilik's wounds. If he went out to search for a remedy, then nothing could happen between them, yet Maxi would still be lending him his aid. But that wasn't what Kilik wanted, was it? Kilik seemed to want him here. He wanted him here as a friend, as someone who cared about him. And quite honestly, Maxi wanted to be there for him, too. He wanted to be that friend, that someone, but he knew he couldn't guarantee that his act of friendship wouldn't turn into something more.

Maxi sat there in the kitchen for so long that he wasn't even sure how much time had passed. Eventually, he heard shuffling behind him, and he turned to see Kilik emerging from the bedroom. The man sat down across from him, looking slightly guilty.

“I'm sorry. I was tired. I hope you don't mind.”

“Oh, no. That's fine,” Maxi told him, sincerely. Kilik gave a small smile in return.

“Look, I'm sorry if I seemed kind of edgy earlier. Having you back in this state... It's just kind of a lot to take in,” Maxi said, with a sigh.

“I know. I'm sorry for intruding,” Kilik uttered, softly.

“You're not intruding.” Maxi's voice was filled with honesty, maybe even a hint of amusement, and Kilik was grateful for that. They were silent for a moment, their eyes fixed on their respective sides of the table.

“So, about a cure... I mean, surely there's something—”

“I've looked. I've accepted that there's no way to avoid what's coming.”

“You won't die,” Maxi said, firmly, his eyes closed. Kilik looked up and watched him carefully.

“We'll keep looking for a cure,” the pirate promised.

Kilik opened his mouth to protest, but Maxi only repeated himself.

“We'll keep looking.”

Kilik closed his mouth again, frowning at first, but eventually letting that frown fall away. He brought his eyes up to meet Maxi's.

“Thank you,” he said, quietly. Maxi stood up from his seat.

“It's what friends are for,” he answered, stretching his arms up into the air. “So, what d'ya say we go get something to eat? I haven't got much food here.”

“Alright,” Kilik nodded. Maxi headed for the door, and Kilik started to follow, but stopped abruptly, and turned towards the bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Maxi asked, but when Kilik returned, the reason became quite clear. The mask was back on his face, making Maxi more than a little disappointed.

“I don't want anyone to see me like this,” Kilik explained, although he didn't need to; Maxi understood just fine.

“It's really not that bad. I've seen injuries that looked a lot worse,” the pirate consoled. Kilik forced a chuckle, though it didn't sound like a happy one.

“The townspeople don't need to see it, though. Kids don't need to see it.” The sadness in his voice—although Kilik was obviously trying to hide it—was clear, and it hurt the pirate so much that he had to turn his eyes away from his friend. He suddenly didn't know how to react to what Kilik had said. Should he comfort him? Convince him that he looked fine? He was so unsure that he decided to ignore the comment altogether.

“Come on. I'm not getting any fuller standing here,” Maxi joked, playfully punching Kilik in the shoulder. Kilik nodded, the smallest smile on his face as he followed the man out the door, but it hurt. It hurt to pretend everything was okay.

* * *

Maxi watched as the jaws of the three kids dropped dramatically.

“You want _us_ to find a cure?” Xiba repeated, staring at his companion as if he should have known better than to trust them with such a task.

“I'll help get you started. Get you all on the right track. But someone should stay here with Kilik, and he knows me best, so it makes the most sense for me to—”

“It makes the most sense for you to slack off and make us your servants?” Natsu asked, and Maxi knew she was joking to some degree, but he wasn't sure how much—or rather, how little.

“Hey, Kilik needs help, alright? He's a good friend of mine,” Maxi replied.

“It wouldn't hurt to help out, guys,” Leixia added. Maxi took a step forward and ruffled the girl's hair, causing her to blush.

“She's right,” he smiled.

“Um, Maxi, if I help out, will you, um...” Xiba started, but trailed off.

“I'll get you some steam buns for the road. As many as you want,” Maxi said, with a sigh.

“I'm in!” Xiba shouted, almost immediately after the older man had spoken.

“I'm not,” Natsu responded, her arms folded.

“What? Why?” Leixia asked, hands on her hips.

“We barely know this guy. Besides, I don't want to go running halfway across the world for a cure that we don't even know exists.”

“Natsu, please. Consider this a test. A part of your training,” Maxi said, and he hoped the kids couldn't hear the desperation in his voice. He needed them to go. Kilik wanted him here, and the more he thought about that, the more impossible leaving seemed to become.

“Natsu, come on. Maxi wouldn't ask this of us unless he really needed to. His friend needs help,” Xiba said, placing a gentle hand on Natsu's shoulder.

“Please, Natsu,” Leixia added, her hands folding together pleadingly.

“Fine, but you guys owe me,” Natsu sighed.

“What do we do first?” Leixia asked Maxi.

“Keep your ears and eyes open. Look for outsiders. There are always people coming and going. Someone probably knows something.”

“Really? That's it?” Natsu asked.

“Unfortunately, that's the only thing we can do right now,” Maxi answered. He was silent then, as was the rest of the group. Maxi wished they could do more than sit and wait for information to turn up, but they couldn't start looking for a cure without some sort of lead. He knew this was the best he could do for now.

* * *

 

Three days passed, and still the kids hadn't found any information. The days had been quiet and awkward for both Maxi and Kilik. Maxi had let Kilik take the bed every night, while he slept on the floor. After all, Kilik needed a better rest than he did. They hardly talked during the day. There were lots of things they both wanted to say, and questions they both wanted to ask, but were afraid to.

Finally, Kilik was the one to come forward.

“I know all of this must be hard on you,” he said, during breakfast one morning. Maxi cautiously looked up from his food.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, though he had his suspicions.

“You once had feelings for me.” Maxi was silent for a minute, then gave a small half-smile.

“That's in the past now.”

“Is it?” Kilik tested. Maxi looked slightly taken aback.

“What does it matter?”

“We're both vulnerable. What if something happens between us?”

“But you don't feel that way,” Maxi said.

“I'm afraid that won't be enough,” Kilik admitted. Maxi stared at him for a long time, almost scrutinizing him. Kilik watched the frown lines deepen between Maxi’s brows and felt his stomach churn.

“What's going through your head, Kilik?” Maxi asked. Kilik hung his unmasked face low, looking almost ashamed.

“I can't tell you.”

“Why not?” Maxi asked. Kilik didn't answer. The pirate slammed his fists down on the table, bolting up from his seat as he did so.

“God, Kilik, it's like I don't know you anymore! You act like you don't trust me!”

“I do trust you. It's me I don't trust,” Kilik told him, his expression stern.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“If you let yourself get closer to me, then I'm not sure I'll have the will to stop you.” Maxi spun around and stared at his comrade.

“What?” he snapped.

“And I wish I could reciprocate what you're feeling, but...” Kilik answered, his voice dwindling with each word. Before Kilik could even comprehend what was happening, Maxi was kneeling down beside his chair and pressing his lips against his. Maxi's battle-worn hands were at the side of Kilik's swollen face. Kilik was startled at first, but he quickly relaxed, feeling almost relieved by having Maxi this close to him after having been alone so long. Maxi soon pulled away, and their eyes met uncertainly.

“Is this what you want?” Maxi asked, suspecting Kilik was trying to avoid asking for it outright; he might have been doing that all along.

“It is, but I can't let—”

“I know, you're afraid of hurting me, but you're lonely and scared, and I want to help you,” Maxi said, calmly. Kilik's expression remained stoic as his eyes searched Maxi's.

“If I can't find you a cure, then I at least want to make this easier on you, even if it's only in some small way,” Maxi continued. Kilik's expression softened.

“Now, is this what you want?” Maxi asked again.

“Yes.”

“Then ask it of me. It's yours.” Kilik stared at his friend for a long time before placing a gentle hand on the back of Maxi's neck and pulling him in for another kiss. 

* * *

 

Finally, after a woman named Cassandra showed up with information on Soul Edge, Natsu, Xiba, and Leixia set out towards China in search of it. After all, wherever Soul Edge was, legends and myths seemed to follow it, and they hoped that since Kilik had spent so much time trying to keep Soul Edge and Soul Calibur in equilibrium, finding one of the blades would lead them to a cure. When the teens realized their information on Soul Edge had been a false lead, they instead resorted to visiting different temples in search of a spiritual cure—even though Kilik had assured them he'd gone that route before and found no results.

Unfortunately, the group was gone much longer than Maxi had anticipated, and Kilik's condition only worsened over time. A month or more had passed with Xiba, Natsu, and Leixia gone, and with each day, Maxi's concern grew. The only thing that took away the knot in his stomach was the thought that he was lessening Kilik's suffering by loving him the way he did.

What had started off as light kisses had soon turned into lengthy embraces. Eventually, they started holding each other as they slept, and Maxi had begun to notice how much more rested Kilik looked in the morning when they did. Eventually, they had progressed even further, and Maxi was amazed when Kilik did not object, but rather desired it.

Maxi would never forget the first time he'd felt Kilik beneath him. He'd memorized the feel of Kilik's calloused hands on his shoulders, and the heat between their warm lips. He could remember how when the moment was over, he'd kissed away the single tear that had rolled down Kilik's cheek. Kilik didn't have to use words; Maxi understood how much Kilik appreciated him taking his loneliness away, even if it wasn't the sort of mutual love Kilik had been used to in the past.

They continued to make love—well, it was love on Maxi's part, at least—several times over the course of that month when the kids were away, and every time Kilik fell asleep in his arms, Maxi only imagined that Kilik felt something for him, though he knew that wasn't true, and perhaps it never would be.

Time passed, and Kilik only became sicker, weaker. Maxi came home from town one day only to find Kilik unconscious on the floor. He’d rushed to his side, and held him close, cradling him until he awoke minutes later. After that, Kilik had been a little disoriented, and Maxi feared this was just the beginning of what was to come.

Their time together started to become more emotional as both could feel Kilik's strength leaving him. Maxi often found himself fighting tears in their most intimate of moments, and sometimes Kilik had to be the one to raise a hand and brush away the wet streaks that rolled their way down the pirate's face. Maxi could feel a difference in Kilik's body; he was thinner, weaker, and the man felt so frail now when Maxi held him in his arms. Both knew Kilik's time was coming, but neither spoke of it. It was better to make the most of the time they had.

Another month passed before the kids returned, and they could all tell as soon as Maxi opened the door to greet them that their mentor looked worn, exhausted. Apparently, the months with them away hadn't been easy on him, either.

“Edge Master? Is that you?” Maxi asked, as he eyed a fourth visitor that stood in his doorway. An elderly man with a white beard and ponytail gave a gentle nod.

“It's been a while, Maxi,” the elder said.

“You know him?” Natsu asked.

“I used to train with him,” Maxi answered.

“I spent many years training your comrade, Kilik, as well, and I fear I may be partly to blame for his illness.” The old man stopped talking when he saw the change in Maxi’s expression; it had turned to one of rage in a second, but fell away just as quickly. Maxi didn't have the energy to be angry with this man. It wouldn't help Kilik's condition anyway.

“May I take a look at him?” Edge Master asked, once he was sure Maxi's anger had subsided.

“I don't know. He's sleeping right now, and I... What are you planning to do?” Maxi asked, his voice sounding so feeble, so lost. Leixia was the only one of the four who noticed how protective Maxi was being of his friend; she recognized it as actual fear.

“It's okay, Maxi. He thinks he might know of a cure, but he won't know until he can see Kilik's condition for himself,” the girl spoke up, meeting Maxi's eyes in hopes of convincing him to let the man in. Reluctantly, Maxi stepped aside.

“Come in,” he told the man, and he pointed him in the direction of the bedroom. Xiba, Natsu, and Leixia piled into Maxi's kitchen, and made themselves at home at his table. Maxi stood with his back against the counter, arms folded, heart pounding as he waited for the old man to hurry up and finish his diagnosis.

Several minutes later—during which time Maxi had scrounged up some food and drink for his guests—Edge Master emerged from the bedroom, then motioned for Maxi to come inside. Maxi politely asked the teens to leave, which they did with a little hesitation, then he entered the dark bedroom. Kilik lay asleep on the bed, his vest lying alongside him on the sheets, his chest and face exposed. Maxi hated the look of those wounds; they looked so much more painful than when Kilik had first arrived.

“I'll be honest with you. He hasn't got much time,” the elderly man said, turning to face Maxi. Maxi couldn't meet his gaze; his eyes wouldn't leave Kilik's fragile form.

“What can we do?” Maxi asked, his tone so very grim.

“He can't be responsible for taking care of the swords any longer. If he can give that up, then the wounds should heal themselves. As I suspected, they are the result of his soul's constant fight against Soul Edge.”

“So, what are you saying? If he gives up his duty of keeping the swords in balance, then he won't be Soul Edge's target anymore? He'll heal?” Maxi asked.

“He should, so long as he cuts all ties to the battle against Soul Edge. That includes giving up his weapon, Kali-Yuga,” Edge Master went on.

“Sounds too easy. What's the catch?” Maxi asked with a frown, his eyes coming to meet with those of the elder.

“Kilik has found great satisfaction and self-worth by keeping that balance between the swords. I do not expect him to hand over his responsibilities willingly,” the old man answered.

“His life is on the line, here. He'd be stupid not to give it all up,” Maxi said, folding his arms again.

“What seems pointless to you may not be so to your friend,” Edge Master said, getting up from Kilik's bedside. He walked to the doorway of the bedroom, then turned back towards Maxi, though Maxi kept his back to the man.

“Do try to convince him to give this up. If you succeed, Kali-Yuga must go to a young man named Xiba,” the elder said, causing Maxi to whip around and face him.

“Xiba?” Maxi repeated, eyes wide with horror. “Why him?”

“Some questions are better left without answers,” Edge Master said, before taking his leave. Maxi remained still, his gaze fixed on his wounded ally, feeling more lost than ever. Forcing Kali-Yuga onto Xiba seemed so unfair. He was still a child, and who knew what responsibilities would follow were he to take up that weapon. Still, Maxi knew from experience how wise the Edge Master was. Sometimes, trusting the man seemed like the best, if not the only, option.

With a sigh, Maxi returned to the kitchen, just long enough to lock the door, then he returned to the bedroom and lay down alongside Kilik. He pulled the man into his arms and brought the covers up over them. He nestled his face into Kilik's soft, brown hair and kissed him gently. He dreaded the moment when Kilik woke up, as he somehow knew that their upcoming conversation was going to be a difficult one.

* * *

 

“Maxi, I can't,” Kilik said. He stood by the window, staring blankly out. His hands were clasped tightly behind his back and Maxi could see his knuckles were white.

“You'll die if you don't,” Maxi shot back, quickly.

“What purpose do I have if I can't help in this fight against Soul Edge? It's all I've ever known,” Kilik said, voice shaking. Maxi bolted forward when he saw the rest of Kilik's body start to shake as well. Thankfully, he was able to catch his companion before his legs collapsed beneath him. Kilik clung to Maxi's strong body, a feeling they had become quite accustomed to over the past couple of months. Maxi carefully helped Kilik to stand straight once more, but he didn't let go, not with Kilik feeling so weak.

“I don't... want to let anyone down,” Kilik whimpered, his fingers tightening their grip on Maxi's shoulders.

“You won't be. Someone else will take over for you. No one expects you to give up your life for this,” Maxi told him, gently. He could feel Kilik's heart pounding against his chest, and he wished he could soothe him. He wished he had the same hold on Kilik's heart that Kilik had on his.

“I don't know what I'll do if I give this up. I don't know where I'll go,” Kilik whispered.

“What are you talking about? You can stay here,” Maxi whispered back, attempting to pull Kilik in a little closer, but Kilik pushed back so he could make eye contact.

“No, I can't cause you any more trouble,” he said, shaking his head.

“Trouble? Kilik, you're no trouble at all,” Maxi assured him, keeping a firm hold on Kilik's shoulders. When Kilik still looked unconvinced, Maxi leaned in and captured his lips in a slow, patient kiss that Kilik readily returned.

“Maxi...”

“What is it?” Maxi asked, softly, stroking the side of Kilik's deformed face.

“Somewhere along the way, this became real,” Kilik admitted, quietly. He watched as Maxi's expression softened.

“What?” Maxi asked, weakly.

“I've never trusted anyone so much. And I don't want to ask you for anything more, but...”

“What is it, love? What do you need?” Maxi's gentle eyes begged Kilik for an answer, and Kilik couldn't help but give in.

“Please, don't leave me.”

“Of course, I won't,” Maxi promised, pulling Kilik into an embrace, though he didn't fully understand the situation.

“I let her go,” Kilik whimpered, and Maxi could hear the emotions in his voice, just threatening to break free. “I let Xianghua go. I can't let the same happen with you.”

“Don't worry,” Maxi whispered, pressing a kiss to Kilik's forehead. “I'm right here. You don't have to go through this alone.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Maxi! Did you see that sweet move?” Xiba beamed, glancing at his mentor from the centre of the training ring, Kali-Yuga shining brightly in his hand. Leixia frowned and folded her arms, frustrated that Xiba had been practically unbeatable since he'd inherited his new weapon.

“I did. Great job, kid,” Maxi smiled from the sidelines. Kilik stood beside him, smiling as well. The teen had certainly adapted quickly to the staff he had passed unto him. Kilik felt confident that Xiba would wield it well.

“So, you ready to go?” Natsu asked, walking to the centre of the ring with her friends.

“Do you think I'm ready, Maxi?” Xiba asked, looking at his instructor once more. Leixia glanced at Maxi as well, waiting in anticipation for his answer.

“You're ready,” Maxi said with a nod, which earned a wide grin from Xiba.

“Okay, let's go, gang!” Xiba shouted in excitement.

“Take care of each other, okay? I want all of you back in one piece,” Maxi smiled. Leixia proceeded toward him, stealing a quick embrace from her teacher before pulling away with a smile and a blush. Maxi gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

“Good luck, Leixia,” he smiled. She grinned in return before trotting back over to her companions, who were already pulling their gear onto their backs.

Before long, the kids were heading off into the sunset, and Kilik and Maxi continued to lean against the wall of the training ring, their eyes fixed on the adventurers. Maxi walked to the centre of the ring and raised a hand to his forehead to block the sun as he watched the teens disappear into the distance, then he turned back to gaze at his companion. Kilik looked so stunning in that moment, the sun bringing out the highlights in his hair, his wounds barely visible anymore. He looked so strong, and so healthy. Maxi was indescribably thankful he had healed so well.

“I hope they're okay out there,” Kilik said, gazing out to where the kids had disappeared from sight.

“They will be. They had two really good teachers,” Maxi smirked, approaching his partner. Kilik could feel Maxi leaning in towards him, and he raised a hand to his lips to stop him.

“Not here. People might see,” he whispered.

“Then, come on. Let's take the long way home,” Maxi smiled, taking Kilik's hand and pulling him into the alleyway directly to their left. Kilik tripped forward a few steps as he tried to catch up with his companion, but Maxi only smiled, and helped him catch his footing. Kilik smiled back, and relaxed as Maxi squeezed his hand. They walked off at a leisurely pace, safe from the prying eyes of the townspeople, their hearts light and content as the sun shone its warm rays upon them, guiding them safely home.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, readers! Thought I'd upload something a little different, and this is one of my favorite oneshots I've written as of late. I haven't seen a whole lot of Maxi/Kilik stories up (though most of the ones I've read are very well-written, and I've thoroughly enjoyed) so I thought I'd contribute a little something to this pairing! Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
